The present invention relates to (a) solids-free, non-aqueous wellbore fluids of variable high density, (b) methods for using such wellbore fluids during or after drilling to (i) complete and/or treat a production or injection well or (ii) treat and/or modify a subterranean formation, and (c) natural resource systems containing such wellbore fluids. (As used in the specification and claims, the term "wellbore fluid" means a fluid used while conducting pay zone drilling, underreaming, drilling in, plugging back, sand control, perforating, gravel packing, chemical treatment, hydraulic fracturing, cleanout, well killing, tubing and hardware replacement, and zone selective operations as well as a fluid employed as a packer fluid. The term "solids-free" is applied to the basic wellbore fluid having the desired specific gravity. As understood in the art, the term "solids-free" means that no solid material (e.g., weighting agents, viscosifiers, fluid loss control additives) is present in the wellbore fluid. Nevertheless, in certain cases, solid additives can be added to the wellbore fluid for specific purposes.)
Aqueous base completion fluids can cause swelling of clay-containing structures in a pay zone. For example, reservoir rocks containing volcanic ash and/or smectic or mixed layer clays could be permanently damaged if contacted with an aqueous base fluid. In addition, brine-in-oil emulsions can also cause clay swelling due to the internal water phase of the emulsion. Furthermore, the emulsifiers present in brine-in-oil emulsions can cause detrimental formation wettability changes.
Clean hydrocarbon oils (e.g., crude oil) are the least damaging completion fluids to be placed across an oil-bearing formation. See, for example, European Patent Application No. 87304548.8 and SPE 17161. Until recently, there was no oil-soluble material available to increase the density of the oil. See SPE 17161. However, European Patent Application No. 87304548.8 discloses that halogenated organic compounds (e.g., brominated aromatic ethers, diphenyls, aliphatic hydrocarbons, benzene, and alkyl benzenes) can be dissolved in an organic solvent such as crude oil, kerosene, diesel oil or a low toxicity drilling oil. Unfortunately, these halogenated hydrocarbons have several drawbacks. For example, they tend to be very costly, can be environmentally hazardous, and may cause adverse effects on downstream processing equipment (e.g., catalyst poisoning).